De lo roto y lo perdido
by Dianitachiva
Summary: Lo amo y se que me ama, pero nuestro amor no era suficiente! Porque habiamos cometido errores que hoy nos impedian ser felices; porque no se lo que pase al final de la guerra, pero nuestro amor, habia perdido esta batalla. Este fic participa en el reto temático de marzo "Delena" del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons".


No me pude resistir a escribir mi fic justo despues de ver el ultimo capitulo, y como se ajusta perfecto a lo que tenía planeado, esto shot se situa justo despues de 5x17. Ademas Elena si se va, pero no a la universidad, ella se va lejos un tiempo.

DELENA~~~~~DELENA~~~~~DELENA~~~~~DELENA~~~~~DELENA~~~~~DELENA~~~~~DELENA

_Necesitaba tiempo._

Esa era la frase que Elena se repetía una y mil veces cuando la culpa por haberse ido de Mystic Falls la atacaba. En aquel mometo necesitaba tiempo y alejarse por un tiempo era lo mejor, incluso para mantenerse a salvo de los viajeros.

_Bueno, parece que Mystic Falls no ha cambiado mucho, _se dijo Elena mientras caminaba por las calles de su pueblo tras un año de no haber estado ahi.

Penso en sus amigos y en lo que le dirían tras un año, para muchos de ellos, un año es nada comparado con la eternidad que vivirían, pero para algunos otros como Matt, quiza no sería tan facil.

_A donde debo ir, no se si sea buena idea ir a pedir a Damon y Stefan asilo de nuevo, mejor paso al bar primero, tomar algo, saludar a Matt y luego decidire donde pasar la noche._

_Entonces vi una carro adornado pasar junto a mi y me di cuenta que habia una boda, no vi bien a novia, pero esa cabellera negra no me resultaba familiar, aunque pensandolo bien, habia pasado tanto tiempoen el mundo de lo sobrenatural, que habia perdido contacto con el mundo._

_Fue en ese momento que los vi, mis amigos iban llegando a la iglesia donde sería la boda, vi a Tyler con su inconfundible sonrisa, a Caroline de la mano de Stefan, a Bonnie con mi hermano y a Rebekah sonriendole a Matt, pero a él no lo vi por ningun lado, fue cuando me reí de mi misma, Damon no era de los tipos que iban a bodas. Decidi ir a la iglesia a encontrarme con mis amigos, pero antes tenía que vestirme con algo presentable, finalmente era una boda._

_Me tarde tanto en escoger que cuando por fin me veía como para una boda, imagine que solo llegaría al final, llegaría a escuchar mi parte favorita, el "si acepto" y el famoso beso de recien casados._

_Pero cuando entre a la iglesia la realidad de dio una bofetada, era él, era Damon quien se estaba casando, no supe que hacer, los vi tomados de la mano, mientras él le regalaba esa sonrisa, mi favorita, yo estaba muy abrumada, y cuando reaccione, ya era muy tarde, el pronunció fuerte y clara la frase que me rompió el corazón_

-Si acepto-

-Los declaro marido y mujer- _Dijo el padre y supe en aquel momento que lo habia perdido, Damon ya no era mio, nuestra historia de amor, ya no existía, esa sonrisa ya no era mia, sus frases de amor, ya no me las dedicaría a mi._

_DELENA~~~~~~~DELENA~~~~~~~DELENA_

_Flashback_

_-Te amo- Dijo Damon, como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo._

_-Yo te amo mas- Respondió ella, con los ojos brillantes de felicidad._

_Y es que el amor de Damon y Elena, podía considerarse fuerte, habían luchado mucho, incluso contra ellos mismos, contra su pasado y las atrocidades cometidas por él, el presente y la lucha contra una culpa que no desean sentir, y el futuro, pintado incierto, aunque con un toque de esperanza. _

_-Crees que estemos juntos para siempre?- Pregunto Elena, no muy segura de lo que sería vivir la eternidad_

_-Claro que estaremos juntos siempre- El mayor de los Salvatore hablaba con su habitual seguridad._

Pero como bien se dice; las palabras… se las lleva el viento.

_DELENA~~~~~~~DELENA~~~~~~~DELENA_

_Que hacia ella aqui?_

_Se suponía que se habia ido, que no regresaría en mucho tiempo, no tenía porque venir a perturbar mi tranquilidad en este momento, no ahora que por fin había encontrado un poco de paz junto a Michelle._

-Debes hablar con ella- Dijo Michelle colocando su mano izquierda en mi pecho, tu lo necesitas, ella lo necesita.

-No se, que voy a decirle?-

-Lo que sentiste, lo que sientes, tu sabes lo que necesitas hablar con ella, y debes hacerlo-

-Supongo que como siempre, tienes razon, lo hare-

_Todavía no sabia lo que iba a decirle, habia pasado ya un tiempo desde la ultima conversación que tuvimos, con ella todo era intenso, y..._

_-_Hola Damon-

_DELENA~~~~~~~DELENA~~~~~~~DELENA_

De pronto Elena no pudo mas

-Porque Damon? Porque ella? Porque ahora?- Dijo un Elena desesperada, intentando saber los motivos, que llevaron a Damon a tal locura.

-Porque no? Tu te fuiste, y si tu te fuiste a vivir tu vida, porque yo no podía vivir la mía- Damon estaba molesto por el tono de ella.

-Pero yo me fui solo por un tiempo, para asimilar lo que había pasado y ahora volví porque te amo, para estar contigo para siempre-

-Y yo tenía que vivir dependiendo de tus decisiones? Pregunto Damon irónico –Porque no recuerdo que me pidieras esperarte-

-Porque ella, que tiene, que viste?- La desesperanza hablo por ella.

-Porque estuvo ahí cuando tu te fuiste, porque no olvido lo que yo había hecho, porque me confronto y me ayudo a perdonarme, porque me hizo ver que la eternidad era un tiempo demasiado largo como para vivirlo con culpa, porque con ella no tengo un pasado que me atormenta, porque cuando la veo, veo ESPERANZA, y cuando te miro a ti, veo a Katherine, veo a Elena con Stefan- Cuando termino, Damon supo que esa verdad quizá era demasiado cruda, demasiado cruel, pero era la verdad.

-Quiza si hubiera llegado antes a la iglesia...-

-Elena no te hagas esto, deja de hacerte daño, pensando en lo que podrías haber hecho diferente-

Elena no sabía que decir, había tantas cosas que les impedían ser felices, que fue cuando entendío que quizá su AMOR, no sería suficiente. Fue hasta ese momento que se percato que Michelle era humana, lo cual significaba que algún día moriría y ella podría estar ahí para ser feliz, quizá solo era cuestión de ser paciente.

-Hay alguna posibilidad para nosotros en el futuro?-

-No lo se Elena, no estoy pensando en lo que será de mi vida en 100 años, y ahora si me disculpas…- Damon se dío apenas escucho la música que indicaba que era momento del primer baile como recién casados

_Entonces los vi bailar, vi la ternura infinita con que él la tomaba de la cintura y la vida con que ella lo miraba, y no pude evitar llorar, lloré por el tiempo que perdí, lloré por lo que no hize a tiempo, lloré por él y por mi, porque nuestro amor se había ido, porque la esperanza se había perdido, lloré porque entendí que lo amaba mas a él, que a mi misma._

_Sabía que ella estaba llorando, pero había tomado mi decisión, Michelle era ahora la mujer con la que compartía mi vida, y la verdad, no se lo que pasara en un futuro, pero estaba seguro del presente que tenía, no quizo decirle la verdad a Elena cuando esta menciono que quiza todo habría sido diferente si hubiera llegado antes a la iglesia. Ella se fue y él tenía derecho a volver a vivir, a sentir, a sentir algo de verdad._

Ese era justo el motivo por que no quería que Elena regresara, ahora estaba alterado, ahora se sentía culpable, culpable porque ella lo amaba, ella veía un futuro juntos y él... BUENO, COMO DICEN POR AHI... "EL _AMOR_ ES CIEGO Y LA _ESPERANZA_ LO ACOMPAÑA SIEMPRE"

DELENA~~~~~DELENA~~~~~DELENA~~~~~DELENA~~~~~DELENA~~~~~DELENA~~~~~DELENA

No es lo que queria hacer pero tuve muchos problemas, se que no es el final feliz que muchos de ustedes esperaban, pero no me podía traicionar. Incluso, si es para decirme que no te gusto, cuentame que opinas.


End file.
